HeroHeroine
by efficacious humorosity
Summary: A RHr fic, which is rare for me. Song fic based on HeroHeroine by Boys Like Girls. Enjoy. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own Harry Potter and I don't own "Hero/Heroine" by Boys Like Girls. In case you couldn't tell, I love them. : D Enjoy and please be sweet and leave a review for moi!**

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_

_I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_

_This is how I do_

_When I think about you_

_I never thought that you could break me apart_

_I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart_

_You want to get inside_

_Then you can get in line_

_But not this time_

"Damn it," Ron growled, slamming shut his Transfiguration book and covering his eyes with his hands. What was the use? He was barely any good at the subject to begin with, never mind at one in the morning, running on three hours of sleep the previous night and the sugar from a treacle tart. He stood and began to pace about the now empty Gryffindor common room, his blue-gray eyes transfixed on the flickering fire in the hearth. He stuck his hands in his pockets and found his mind wondering, as it always did whenever he thought of _her_. She was the last girl he would've expected to fall for; she was tearing his world apart. _She_ was the reason for the smile on his face and _she_ was the reason for the hole in his heart. He would've made any other girl get in line if they wanted to date him… but she was the exception to the rule.

_Cause you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

The point was, he hadn't expected to ever feel this way for her. All of these emotions and thoughts tumbling around inside one person… it made him want to run and scream.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

Why couldn't he be like Harry, his best mate, the Boy Who Lived? Why couldn't he be a hero? The hero always gets the girl; and Ron needed his heroine.

_I won't try to philosophize_

_I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes_

_This is how I feel_

_And it's so surreal_

_I got a closet filled up to the brim_

_With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons_

_And I don't know why_

_You'd even try_

_But I won't lie_

Ron knew what he needed to do. He had to talk to her, tell her how he felt. He wouldn't start off with some fancy preamble; he would merely suck in a deep breath and look in her beautiful chocolate colored eyes. And tell her how he felt. Sometimes he wondered if it all was even real.

As everyone does, he knew he had his fair share of skeletons in his closet… his history wasn't exactly the best. He had know idea why a girl like _her_ would spend her time on a guy like _him_. Why _should_ she be with him? Was there a real reason? Or was it just because he wanted her so badly that it hurt to see her not with him?

_You caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

He groaned, knowing that being in love with a person that wonderful must certainly be a sin.

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_It never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

And suddenly she was there. Behind him. Her breathing uneven and shallow. "Ron," she breathed. He felt himself go weak at the sound of he speaking his name. _I love you!_ he felt like shouting. God, if he had known that being wrong could feel this good, he would've made this decision a long time ago. He had decided not to fall in love a long time ago, when he saw how heartbroken his little sister was when Harry rejected her… but she changed his mind.

He knew it was the greatest gift God could give him when he got a chance to see her smile, and _really_ smile, not the fake flash of the teeth she offered to most people. People always said it was complicated… but it wasn't. He loved her. Simple as that. He laughed hollowly to himself. He was so screwed.

_And you caught me off guard_

_Now I'm running and screaming_

"Hermione," he breathed. "I never thought I'd be saying this… because I just didn't see it coming. But… I've got to be honest with you. I love you." She froze, her facial expression portraying shock and surprise.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

After what seemed an eternity in silence, she hugged him to her tightly, her breathing ragged and quick. "Ron," she breathed again. "You're always a hero to me."

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he looked down at her with happily shining eyes. "And you're my heroine."

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_It never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

_(I feel like a hero and you are my heroine)_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_

_It never felt so good to be so wrong_

_Had my heart on lockdown_

_And then you turned me around_

_(Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?)_

_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_

_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_

_It's not complicated_

_I was so jaded_

Seeing Harry praised and in the limelight (even when he was rudely shoved out by the media), never bothered him again. Because he was _her_ hero. And _she_ was his heroine. And that was all he needed to know. That was all that mattered.


End file.
